Rain
by creativityopensthemind
Summary: You never know what will happen when you get left out in the rain. Oneshot love story.


**A/N This story is actually my best friend's story but she can't get an account so I offered to publish it for her. She is awesome. Please enjoy. From the both of us.**

Rain. Rain is a magical place. Rain is where good and bad things alike take place. Ichigo should know, tears aren't pouring down her face harder than the actual rain for nothing. The Masaya-baka had dumped her, saying how she could never be enough for him. Not that she minds though. Ichigo's love for the baka had decreased over time, so it wasn't hard news to take. No, the reason for her ever-present tears is due to one special alien. Kisshu. 

_'Where is he?'_ thought a very lonely Ichigo. Ichigo hated the fact that she had never confessed her love for him, even though Kisshu did multiple times. _'I don't care if I'm soaking wet, I just want to see my Kisshu again.'_ While sitting under the cherry blossom tree that had held precious memories of her Kisshu-kun, she began to hear a rustling in the bushes. Ichigo looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Who's there?" Ichigo said wearily. The rustling stopped. _'Must be my imagination,'_ thought Ichigo. What Ichigo wasn't aware of was that it was Kisshu who had made that noise. _'It's now or never.'_ thought Kisshu. In a blink of an eye, Kisshu had teleported to where Ichigo was, his arms circling around her petite frame.

"Now why is my Koneko-chan out crying in this dreadful rain?" the green-haired alien asked playfully, but he was also concerned. Ichigo's heart had picked up its pace. _'There is only one person who calls me by that name' _thought Ichigo. "K-k-kisshu?" "Yes, the one and only, kitten!" Ichigo looked up, only to find herself staring into those two deep pools of deliciously golden honey that is holding so much love and concern for her. Ichigo could restrain herself no longer. She then started to cry again, but instead, these were tears of joy, not sorrow.

"Nani Ichigo, what's wrong?" a worried Kisshu asked. "Kisshu!" Ichigo replied enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Kisshu, for once in his life, was speechless. _'What has gotten into my Koneko-chan? Since when is she happy to see me?' _thought a very confused Kisshu."Kisshu, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for causing you pain every time I rejected you! The truth is that **YOU** are the one that I love, not Masaya! I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier—" But Ichigo had never finished that sentence, because Kisshu had tenderly taken her chin between his thumb and index finger, making them face to face. While staring into each other's eyes, he leaned in, silencing her with his lips. The kiss, filled with passion, lust, and longing, had caught Ichigo by surprise.

Not only did she kiss back with equal amounts of passion, which had surprised Kisshu, she had also realized something. _'Kisshu had always been there for me.'_ Ichigo thought. _'He was always determined to stay by my side. He never left me alone for too long, even if I told him to. Kisshu is my one and only love, and he always will be until the end of time.' _But what she didn't realize was that Kisshu was thinking along the same lines as her.

_'Oh Koneko-chan, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear those exquisite words come out of your enchanting mouth!' _thought a finally blissful Kisshu._ 'That tree-hugger didn't and will never deserve a girl as perfect and magnificent as you .I forgive everything that you have done to my heart, because right now we are here together, and that's what matters. I will never leave your side. I promise I will protect and love you until the end of time.' _After a few minutes, they broke apart for air. "Koneko-chan?" "Hmmm?" replied Ichigo. "I love you too, my little kitten." With that said, Kisshu had picked Ichigo up bridal style and had teleported Ichigo and himself to their own private little paradise, where the rainfall washed away all bad memories and replaced them with nothing but love and the adoration of one another.


End file.
